El Destino de un Genio
by daniela hervar
Summary: El destino de Neji Huyga esta marcado, pero antes de lo inevitable demostrara el amor que guardaba. Tiempo: después de la batalla contra Pain hasta despues de la guerra. Este fic participa en el Reto Especial a Neji Hyūga del foro Legado Ninja. Advertencias: Lemon (bueno más bien lima), muerte de un personaje. Los personajes no son míos, son de Masashi Kishimoto
1. Chapter 1

Hola hola queridos lectores :D

Bueno pues les traigo una serie de 5 drabbles dedicados al genio Hyuga Neji :3... Si les soy sincera, no es uno de mis personajes favoritos pero tampoco me cae mal, espero captar la esencia del personaje así que empezamos.

 _Este fic participa en el Reto Especial a Neji Hyūga del foro Legado Ninja._

Los personajes no son míos, son de Masashi Kishimoto alias Batusai el destajador xD okay no.

Advertencias: Lemon (si pervertid abra lemon, bueno más bien lima), muerte de un personaje u-u (por desgracia)

¡ENJOY!

 **El destino de un genio.**

 **Cap 1 Pensamientos de un genio.**

-¡Neji!-

Escucho mi nombre de la voz de mi compañera de grupo, si debo ser sincero ya extrañaba oír su voz.

Estas semanas han sido muy difíciles, Hinata-sama se encontraba en recuperación de la pelea contra Pain, estuve cuidándola en la reconstruida mansión Hyuga; ahora con revisiones de Shisune y asistencia de Sakura, ya se encuentra mejor y eh podido entrenar de nuevo con mi equipo. Voy camino al campo de entrenamiento.

-¡Neji!- me llama de nuevo Tenten, pensar en lo que hizo Hinata-sama me hace preguntarme si alguna vez alguien haría algo similar por mí.

-¿Neji?- escucho su voz preocupada y eso me obliga a mirarla a los ojos -¿Te encuentras bien?- me pregunta, suspiro y yo no puedo más que verla a los ojos, ¿qué habría pasado si ella hubiera estado en la aldea durante el ataque?, si le hubiera pasado algo... cierro mis ojos para borrar esos pensamientos.

Siento unos delicados, cálidos y suaves brazos rodearme por el cuello y estrecharme con cariño, respiro su aroma y recuerdo lo enamorado que estoy de ella, respondo el abrazo; solo por un momento me permito perderme en los sentimientos que despierta Tenten en mí y poso un tierno beso en su mejilla. Tenten me mira sorprendida, pero después relaja su mirada y me ve con dulzura.

-¿Neji?- vuelve a preguntar.

-Estoy bien Tenten, es solo que...- respondo y aprieto el abrazo, caigo en cuenta de donde estamos, me separo la miro sonrojada tan hermosa, desvió mi mirada apenado -No importa, es hora de irnos, seguro Lee y Gai-sensei nos esperan- digo serio tratando de sonar indiferente. La tomo por la muñeca y continúo el camino al campo de entrenamiento.

Ya habrá tiempos mejores, de paz, tiempos en que ese abrazo se pueda repetir sin miedo, sin restricciones, sin guerra.

Así es como quiero que se de mi amor por Tenten.

 **Fin del capitulo**

 _Gracias por leer_

 _Espero les guste, asi como sus gratos comentarios :3_

 _Nos estamos leyendo_

 _Babye ttebayo_


	2. Cap2 Carta de amor

Hola seguimos con la serie de drabbles :3 dedicados al genio Hyuga.

 _Este fic participa en el Reto Especial a Neji Hyūga del foro Legado Ninja._

Los personajes no son míos, son de Masashi Kishimoto bien moto xD okay no.

Advertencias: Lemon (si pervertid abra lemon, bueno más bien lima), muerte de un personaje u-u (por desgracia)

¡ENJOY!

 **El destino de un genio.**

 **Cap 2 Carta de amor.**

Tenten nunca había escrito una carta de amor, ahora no estaba segura si lo plasmado en ese papel era lo correcto, maldecía la hora en que le había hecho caso a Ino Yamanaka. La castaña se debatía entre entregar dicho sobre al dueño de sus suspiros o dejarlo guardado en su porta-kunais como venía haciéndolo desde hace una semana.

Ese día sería perfecto para entregar la carta, Lee y Gai-sensei se encontraban en entrenamiento especial de taijutsu, así que nadie podría interrumpirlos cuando entrenaran juntos.

Tenten estaba segura que Neji sentía algo por ella, pero el chico era una tumba, de él no saldrían las palabras que la experta en armas deseaba oír. La pregunta que rondaba a Tenten era ¿porque?, ¿porque Neji no le decía nada?, ¿porque prefería callar algo que ella percibía tan obviamente? No necesitaba el byakugan para verlo, Neji sentía algo por ella.

Por otro lado la chica pensaba que si el Hyuga sentía algo por ella y no lo decía, seguro era porque sus sentimientos no eran tan fuertes, eso la deprimía.

La joven siguió practicando su rutina con las armas, tan metida en sus pensamientos que no notó que el causante de sus problemas había llegado al lugar.

La chica comenzó a subir el nivel de la rutina, pero los pensamientos pesimistas la hicieron tropezar, ahora las armas se dirigían directamente a ella y no podía detenerlas, pero justo en el momento en que pensó estar perdida Neji utilizó su técnica de 64 palmas celestiales como defensa y la rescató de su descuido.

-¿Te encuentras bien Tenten?- pregunto el ojiperla.

Ella estaba que se moría de vergüenza, y como no, si el ojiperla la tuvo que rescatar de su propio ataque.

La castaña, roja como tomate de la vergüenza, corrió lejos del lugar, sin mirar atrás.

Por su parte Neji solo pudo ver como la chica salía corriendo dejando tras de sí un sobre verde limón con corazones rosas.

Abrió con cuidado el sobre, saco la carta de dentro, leyó el contenido y abrió grandemente sus ojos perlas...

 _"Te amo,_  
 _no por ser un genio,_  
 _no por ser un Hyuga,_  
 _sino por ser tú,_  
 _Neji mi compañero,_  
 _mi amigo,_  
 _mi amor."_

El último fragmento se le quedo grabado en el corazón. Volvió su mirada al camino donde la castaña se había ido, ¿a quién quería engañar? Él también la amaba y después de lo leído no perdería la oportunidad de estar a su lado.

 **Fin del capitulo**

 _Gracias por leer :3_

 _Espero sus hermosos y sepsys comentarios XD_

 _Babye ttebayo_


	3. Cap 3 Abrir el corazón

Gracias por llegar hasta aqui :3

 _Este fic participa en el Reto Especial a Neji Hyūga del foro Legado Ninja._

Los personajes no son míos, son de Masashi Kishimoto, el padre de la quimica moderna xD okay no, creo era Antoine Lavoisier.

Advertencias: Lemon (si pervertid abra lemon, bueno más bien lima), muerte de un personaje u-u (por desgracia)

¡ENJOY!

 **El destino de un genio.**

 **Cap 3 Abrir el corazón**

Tenten se encontraba sentada a las orillas de un calmado rio, viendo su reflejo en el agua clara, a las afueras de la aldea.

Ya no podía soportar la incertidumbre, quería saber los sentimientos de Neji hacia ella, tanto pensaba en Neji que imaginaba ver su reflejo detrás del suyo... -¿Neji, qué haces aquí?- pregunto al percatarse de que no era su imaginación.

-Mmm- contestó el Hyuga y entonces pudo ver que Neji sostenía entre sus manos un sobre verde limón muy familiar para ella, de inmediato metió una mano en su porta-kunai y sintió una rajadura en el mismo, poso su mirada de nuevo en el sobre, cerro lo ojos y soltó un suspiro -Bueno, yo...- dijo el chico.

-No digas nada- dijo la chica eh intento pararse pero una sensación de dolor le impidió apoyar su pie izquierdo -¡Aayy!- se quejó y volvió a sentarse, ahora estirando sus piernas.

-No te muevas- dijo Neji y se arrodillo junto a ella, quito el calzado de la joven y pudo ver el tobillo hinchado de Tenten -al parecer te lastimaste al tropezar, esto dolera solo un poco- el chico saco de su porta-armas una pomada que comenzó a aplicar en el tobillo de la castaña, la cual estaba sonrojada hasta los chonguitos -leí la carta- soltó de pronto el ojiperla.

-No importa, no digas nada- interrumpió Tenten -realmente no sé qué sientes, tal vez estoy mal interpretando y soy solo yo la que...- el ojiperla se acercó y planto un beso tierno en sus labios para callarla, ambos se separaron y vieron a los ojos.

-Tenten yo también te amo- dijo Neji y beso de nuevo a la castaña, pero ahora era un beso menos tierno, mas apasionado, lleno de necesidad y deseo.

Tenten mantenía sus brazos alrededor del cuello del ojiperla, comenzó a jugar con el largo cabello castaño del joven, enredándolos entre sus dedos.

Por su parte Neji, besaba a Tenten apasionadamente y sus manos paseaban de la cintura de la joven a las caderas y después volvían a subir. De pronto el ojiperla tomo por la cintura a la joven y la apretó fuerte contra su cuerpo, haciéndole notar su potente erección.

-Ne-Neji- gimió Tenten.

-Yo... eh... me vuelves loco Tenten- dijo jadeando levemente el Hyuga

Ambos se besaron con pasión, y así entre caricias, besos, suspiros, gemidos y jadeos abrieron su corazón y unieron sus cuerpos.

Sin duda esta sería su primera vez, pero no la última en la que estarían juntos.

 **Fin del capitulo**

Gracias por leer

Ya saben el que calla otorga, asi que si tienes algo que decir opina (reviws plis)

Babye ttebayo


	4. Cap4 Neji-nisan

Hola queridos lectores, aqui les dejo el cap 4 de esta serie de drabbles desgraciadamente aqui no aparecen ni Neji ni Tenten, pero si trata un poco sobre ellos :) espero les guste, tambien les dejo el cap 5 y último de este fic :D

Fue dificil hacer estos ultimos caps pues tenia que cumplir con ser un drabble y tuve que buscar muchas mmaneras para usar lo menos de palabras posible uff! fue en verdad un reto :P

Reto Especial a **Neji Hyūga** del foro Legado Ninja

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, quien uso un jutsu para liberar al Chapo Guzman, okay no XD

¡ENJOY!

 **Cap 4 Neji-nisan.**

Han pasado cuatro meses desde el final de la gran cuarta guerra ninja, la cual dejó muchos daños, dolor, numerosas bajas y entre esas bajas la inevitable perdida de Hyuga Neji.

 _Cementerio de Konoha_

Una tarde nublada una joven de cabello azulado veía nostálgica la lápida frente a ella. Hinata mantenía una conversación con su primo, corrección la lápida en memoria de su primo.

-Neji-nisan te extrañamos tanto... sin ti oto-sama se ha visto muy apurado con lo que respecta al clan, Hanabi-chan ha empezado a ser muy traviesa y alegre, siento que a ella le ha afectado mucho tu partida, tal vez quiere vivir algunas cosas por ti- hizo una pausa -Pero sin duda la que más te extraña es Tenten-chan, ha estado tan triste; no podemos mencionar tu nombre frente de ella...- suspiro y se arrodillo frente a la tumba -no te mentiré, nos sorprendimos demasiado cuando nos enteramos de su embarazo, tres meses después de la guerra la pancita de Tenten-chan fue notoria y no pudimos ocultárselo mas a oto-sama, al principio se molestó, pero ahora se le nota más relajado respecto al tema, sé que no los va a desamparar económicamente, así como yo siempre las cuidare y brindare mi apoyo y ayuda cuando lo necesiten, te lo prometo Neji-nisan-

El viento sopló fuerte meciendo sus largos cabellos, atrayendo memorias y dolor de la guerra. La ojiperla que hasta el momento se mantenía calmada se quebró en llanto ante los últimos recuerdos de su ni-san.

-Oh Neji-nisan, me siento tan culpable- sollozó -le haras tanta falta a ese pequeño bebe, por mi culpa tú...- la voz ya no salió, siguió llorando arrodillada frente a la piedra fría, desolada, pensando en lo que se perdería Neji: el amor de Tenten, formar una familia, disfrutar de ser padre...

De pronto comenzó a llover, pero ninguna gota la mojó, esto la sorprendió obligándola a ver el porqué.

A su lado, sosteniendo un paraguas naranja y con una expresión mezcla de preocupación y tristeza, estaba Naruto.

-Hinata-chan- la llamó mientras se hincaba -no deberias estar bajo la lluvia ttebayo, si te enfermas no podras cumplir tu promesa a Neji- le dijo mientras se formaba una sonrisa en su rostro. Naruto era la persona que menos pensaba encontrarse en ese lugar, pero la más indicada para calmar su adolorido corazón.

El rubio suspiró colocó el paraguas entre su hombro y su cabeza y limpió las lágrimas de sus mejillas -Hinata-chan, yo te prometo que te ayudare a cumplir tu promesa dattebayo, pero ahora...- se pone de pie -¿quieres que te acompañe a tu casa ttebayo?- preguntó mientras le tendía la mano para levantarse, Hinata la aceptó y rápidamente le quito el paraguas.

Naruto la había tapado de la lluvia, confortado, limpiado las lágrimas y ayudado a levantarse; teniendo solo un brazo, la idea le sacó una sonrisa, él nunca cambiaría su amable corazón.

Mientras avanzaban Hinata volteo la mirada hacia el cementerio, cumpliría su promesa y ahora tendría ayuda.

 **Fin del capitulo.**

 _Gracias por leer._

 _Deja tu comentario :D_

 _Babye ttebayo :3_


	5. Cap5 Hyuga Neji, mi padre

Hola queridos lectores, les dejo el cap 5 y último de esta serie de drabbles en honor al genio Hyuga, espero les guste, ammm tome prestado el nombre de la hija de Neji y Tenten de _The Perfect Woman_ de  PetraRivaille una excelente historia la recomiendo.

Fue dificil hacer estos ultimos caps pues tenia que cumplir con ser un drabble y tuve que buscar muchas maneras para usar lo menos de palabras posible uff! fue en verdad un reto :P recorte unas partes u.u

Este fic participa en el Reto Especial a **Neji Hyūga** del foro Legado Ninja

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto deborador de semillas del mal... ¿o ese era Zenki? no lo sé XD

¡ENJOY!

 **Cap 5 Hyuga Neji, mi padre.**

-Quiero los trabajos en mi escritorio mañana entrando- decía Shino Aburame a sus alumnos -bueno, esos es todo se pueden retirar-

Todos salieron para dirigirse a sus casas, entre ellos una pequeña castaña de ojos perla la cual caminaba pensativa.

"¿Qué hare?" Pensó "Shino-sensei nos ha encargado realizar un escrito de investigación sobre algo que nos interese... dijo que podía ser cualquier cosa"

-¡Mamá, ya llegue!- saludó al llegar a casa. Silencio. "Debe estar en la tienda de armas" pensó

-Muy bien, a trabajar- dijo para sí misma. Todo el mes había recolectado información acerca de su padre, su tema de interés. Leyó en la mente sus apuntes realizados.

Tío Lee: _Tu padre era mi rival, el mejor compañero y un joven con una ardiente llama de la juventud_ \- dijo mientras aparecía un escenario con olas golpeando rocas en un atardecer.

Gai-sensei: _Fue un gran alumno, un genio y siempre daba lo mejor_ \- mencionó mientras extendía su brazo con su dedo pulgar hacia arriba, guiñando un ojo y apareciendo un destello en su sonrisa.

Abuelo Hiashi: _Un honorable miembro del clan, lo recordamos con orgullo_ \- seco y serio como siempre.

Tía Hanabi: _Neji-nii era un ciego, amargado y serio, pero luego fue el mejor hermano mayor, amable y fuerte en la cual podías confiar_.

Tía Hinata: _Concuerdo con Hanabi-chan, Neji-nisan fue el mejor hermano mayor, protector y confiable que pudimos tener, además era un genio como tú; estaría orgulloso de ti Hisa-chan._

Tío Naruto: _Neji era un genio, pero sobre todo un héroe, sin él hubiéramos perdido la cuarta guerra ninja_ \- dijo con voz chillona y su habitual sonrisa.

Mamá:...-evade el tema.

Tenía que preguntarle a su madre. Rápidamente se dirigió a la tienda de armas, donde la encontró acomodando unas repisas.

-Hisa-chan, ¿cómo estás?, ¿cómo te ha ido en la escuela?- preguntó/saludo la madre de la niña.

-Mamá, ¿cómo era papá?- preguntó con la mirada gacha.

Tenten suspiró, ya no podía evadir más el tema -Tu padre, fue un gran hombre, caballeroso, sensible, amoroso y perceptivo, también era un hombre valiente, fuerte, inteligente y audaz; él se fue sin saber sobre ti cariño, pero estoy segura que nos ama y nos cuida desde el cielo- respondió con sus ojos chocolate apunto de derramar lágrimas.

-Nos cuida desde el cielo- murmuró.

-u-u-u-u-

 **Tema a investigar:** Mi padre.  
 **Alumno(a):** Hyuga Hisana

 _Mi padre es un gran hombre, es un héroe salvador, es un genio, es valiente, es el rival del hombre mas fuerte en taijutsu, es un caballero, es el mejor hermano mayor del mundo, es confiable, es un digno representante de su clan, es sensible y amoroso, y a pesar de haber dado su vida en la guerra, sigue vivo en nuestros corazones, mi padre es Hyuga Neji a quien amo con todo mi corazón._

Inicio su trabajo con una sonrisa iluminándole el rostro. No conoció a su padre pero siempre viviría en su corazón y sabía que la cuidaría desde el cielo.

 **Fin.**

 _Gracia por leer y tambien gracias a los que comentaron, dieron follow o favorite :D ¡los quiero!_

 _En serio espero les gustara :D_

 _Deja tu comentario, opinion, auto bomba, torta de la barda o lo que dieras dejarme XD para saber tu pensar._

 _Nos estamos leyendo_

 _Babye ttebayo_


End file.
